Maybe it IS meant to be
by TheNightsTerror
Summary: When Hikaru is awoken by his younger, sleeping, twin brother he finds out that the night is full of surprises; and all of them are brought on by Kaoru. Hitachiincest. Finally beta'd.


**A/N: Warning: ****_shōnen_****-****_ai_**** and Twincest. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters, though I may wish I did. Another Warning: This is unbeta'd and I am prone to ignore my own mistakes, it's just natural, so please excuse that, and please enjoy the story.**

**I fiiinally proofread this story! So for those who read it before I had, I apologize. When I first wrote this I was horrible at writing. **

* * *

><p>Hikaru sighed and opened his eyes. He had been having the most <em>wonderful <em>dream when something kicked him awake. He turned his head in the direction of his twin, expecting him to be awake. He wasn't. Kaoru Hitachiin was sound asleep, his hair sprawled around his face. His mouth was open in a little _o_, little breaths of air coming in and out.

The elder Hitachiin blinked when he realized he was staring, but he couldn't help it; Kaoru was just so cute. He sighed and laid his back against his pillow, trying his very best to get back to the lovely dream he'd been having. It wasn't a normal dream, and probably not even a dream that he should be having. It was wrong. _Very _wrong. He flinched when he felt his twin shuffling in bed, moving closer to him. He couldn't help smiling at how cute Kaoru was, even while unconscious. Kaoru shifted, sprawling out, and laid an arm over Hikaru, blinking his eyes open.

"Hikaru," Kaoru yawned, putting his head on said brother's shoulder and sighing contentedly, "What time is it?"

"Nah, Kaoru. Go back to sleep; it's only about 2:00 A.M.," Hikaru whispered into his twin's ear, trying to hide the blush he hadn't even noticed. Hikaru didn't blush often, and especially not from looking at his sleeping twin. Nope._ Definitely_ not.

The younger pouted, and Hikaru noted how cute that made him look. Why did he keep noticing that? Wasn't it a bit narcissistic, since they were identical? And then he also noticed how soft his twin's lips looked.

"But Hikaru-niisan," Kaoru whined cutely, using the honorific purely because he was a brat - or that's what Hikaru was claiming, anyways, since that's what his twin always called him when he was up to something. Or wanted to drive him crazy. Either way. He shuffled around so that he could face Hikaru and spoke, his words sickeningly sweet, "I'm not tired anymore!"

Hikaru took a deep breath and put a hand on his mirror image's cheek. He silently swore that his twin was trying to drive him insane, and one day he would have his revenge. Hopefully. . . Maybe . . Okay, probably never, if he were being honest.

Kaoru blushed a beautiful shade of pink and Hikaru wondered if he looked like that when _he_ blushed. It was doubtful. He pushed the thought out of his mind and concentrated on answering his twin. _Stop getting distracted by your adorable brother, Hikaru._

"Just try," He murmured, dropping his hand from Kaoru's face and smiling again, "You need all the beauty sleep you can get."

Kaoru jutted out his bottom lip and made an even cuter face then before, if that were possible, "Hikaru! You know that you look the exact same as me. . . besides, I'm not _tired_!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his twin and pulled Kaoru closer to him, closing his eyes. "If you don't go to sleep,_ I_ will," Hikaru said, biting back a smile when he heard the other let out an exaggerated sigh.

His twin really was cute, and he didn't mean it when he said that he needed beauty sleep. He was just teasing. Obviously. Sometimes, though, he had a hard time believing that they were actually twins. How could he possibly look anything close to his gorgeous brother? Especially when he thought like this; his mind lingering on things that it shouldn't, such as Kaoru's lips, or Kaoru's skin against his, on Kaoru's smile... The twins had always been close, make no mistake, but that was all. Sure, they put on an act for the Host Club but they weren't actually. . . ._ together_.

Though, in a sense, they were together. They were always by each other, they slept together, they bathed together, they finished each other's sentences, and they were never apart. They had always together, and Hikaru hoped, that they would stay that way.

Though he tried not to, he trembled slightly when he felt his twin moving again, sending waves of uncalled-for pleasure through Hikaru's body. He was just about to complain when he felt Kaoru's breath on his face. The allegedly more mischievous of the two felt his face heat, and he felt other parts of his body reacting to his twin's proximity.

"K-Kaoru," The name came out as a stutter, surprising himself. He wasn't usually the one in this situation - he was usually the one teasing Kaoru. Hikaru's eyes fluttered open and he felt his heart flop when he saw _just_ how close his twin's face was to his own. Yes, they'd been close before, during their acts for the Host Club, but this was different. Hikaru was used to being in control, not the other way around.

"Yes?" Kaoru smiled, tilting his head slightly and looking in his twin's eyes. Hikaru was mesmerized by how deep Kaoru's eyes seemed to be, how knowing, how amazing, how simply amazing, and he had to mentally make himself pay attention to his twin's words.

"What-" Hikaru was interrupted by the oddest thing. Normally he wouldn't mind being interrupted, though he'd complain anyways for appearance sake. This time, he wouldn't even do that. He felt his body reacting to every little touch, and his heart accelerating to a speed he didn't think possible.

With that, the twins lips seemed to dance. Hikaru was a bit surprised with Kaoru's bravery, but then again, Kaoru always had been the sneaky one. Of course he'd do something like this.

The Hitachiin twins pulled each other impossibly closer, their legs entangling, and their lips meshing together. Hikaru was the one to surprise Kaoru this time, when he insistently pressed his tongue forward, sliding it into his twin's mouth, sparking the same reaction.

Maybe his desires hadn't been all too wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Kaoru really loved him, too. He had always known that Kaoru was his brother and that he cared for him, but never had he considered his twin caring for him romantically. He should have, though. After all, he _was _the plotting one; Hikaru wouldn't be surprised if Kaoru one day took over the world - not that he could concentrate on any of those thoughts for long, Kaoru's hands sliding into his hair immediately and tugging lightly bringing him back to reality, and the twins broke the kiss, meeting each other's eyes.

Kaoru's breathing was a bit irregular, and Hikaru could tell that he was trying to get control of himself.

"Now go to sleep," Hikaru insisted, being the caring older-twin he prided himself in being. Most of the time, his usual ignorance aside. His twin's reply surprised him even more;

"I don't want to. I'd rather do things to you, _Hi-ka-ru_."


End file.
